Journée pourrie
by SuperPatmOl
Summary: House considère qu'une journée dans cet hôpital est perdue si il n'a pas provoqué au moins UNE catastrophe. Bon. Eh bien reste plus qu'a se mettre au boulot...


_ House !

Le cri que venait de pousser sa supérieur fit lever la tête de sa Game Boy à Gregory House. Une moue exaspérée apparut sur son visage mal rasé et le regard du médecin glissa vers le généreux décolleté de Cuddy avant de remonter vers son visage furieux.

_ Oui, Chef ?

Cuddy s'arrêta devant lui et lui arracha le jeux électronique des mains avant de lui brandir une liasse de papiers devant le nez.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, alors que vous devriez être en bas à vous occuper de vos consultations ?

Le mot « consultation » arracha une grimace au diagnosticien. Il poussa un soupir las en s'appuyant sur sa canne pour se relever, se mettant à la hauteur de la directrice.

_ Oh, non, pitié. Cette bande de cornichon se rue aux urgences alors qu'ils souffrent d'un rhume. Mais quand des cas vraiment interessants se présentent...

_ Pas de discussion, House, on en à déjà parlé ! Lança Cuddy en le fusillant du regard. Vous devez accomplir vos heures de...

_ Non, pas ce mot ! Grimaça House en mettant une main sur son oreille, l'autre occupée à fouiller dans sa poche à la recherche de son flacon de Vicodin.

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel devant le manque de coopération de son employé. Elle désigna d'un index menaçant l'ascenseur.

_ Rentrez votre ignoble personne, canne comprise, dans cet ascenseur, affichez un sourire avenant sur votre visage-pour une fois- et allez vous occuper de vos patients !

_ Rendez moi ma Game Boy, piles comprises, dégrafez votre chemisier d'un bouton supplémentaire -pour une fois- et allez fourrer votre joli nez dans vos papiers !

La directrice de l'hôpital inspira à fond et planta ses yeux dans ceux, bleus, du médecin.

_ Exécution, ou je vous vire.

_ Je suis indispensable et vous le savez, conclu House en tournant les talons et en s'éloignant en claudiquant vers l'ascenseur. D'un geste de canne, il appuya sur le bouton, entra dans la cabine et fit un geste railleur de la main à Cuddy avant d'avaler trois comprimés.

Quelle journée pourrie.

House s'avança au milieu de la salle d'attente, bondée, comme toujours, de personnes de différent âges, présentant quelquefois quelques symptômes enfantins, comme la vieille dame au manteau fleuri qui éternuait sans cesse dans son mouchoir brodé.

Le diagnosticien soupira. Quels idiots. Comme si tous les américains de ce pays s'étaient ligués contre lui. De Cuddy à l'Eternueuse-de-90-piges.

Il renifla d'un air dédaigneux et entra dans la salle n°1 de consultation.

Un jeune garçon d'environ 15 ans, le visage boutonneux, les cheveux gras, était assis sur le fauteuil médical, le visage serré de douleur, la main droite emprisonnée dans celle de sa mère, une trentenaire anxieuse à la coupe de cheveux des années 70 à la Bébé dans Dirty Dancing.

Pathétique, pensa House en s'approchant nonchalamment du duo mère-fils.

Quelle journée pourrie.

_ Alors, Brendon, fit le médecin en attrapant le dossier de son patient, lisant le nom. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives de si grave ?

L'adolescent ne saisit pas l'ironie dans les propos de House et lui tendit sa main gauche.

Le diagnosticien haussa un sourcil en plissant les yeux afin d'examiner la main totalement normale de son patient.

« Il se fiche de moi ou quoi, le Biactol ? »

Voyant que son médecin ne comprenait pas son mal, le garçon désigna le haut de sa paume. House distingua un minuscule morceau de bois coincé dans la chair.

_ Une écharde ?

Brendon hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux, montrant un appareil dentaire flambant neuf.

_ Tu te fiches de moi, le nain ? Hé, le boutonneux, dis à ta mère sortie d'un vieux feuilleton de t'acheter une pince à épiler.

La mère en question roula les yeux, outrée.

_ Mais, docteur... Pleurnicha l'adolescent.

Une idée germa dans l'esprit de House. Il sourit.

_ Au fait, techniquement, je ne suis pas médecin. J'ai raté le diplôme. Que voulez vous, c'est de plus en plus dur ! Mais bon, cet hôpital m'a quand même engagé. Je pense (House se pencha vers la mère sur un ton de confidence) que la directrice a quelque peu une attirance sexuelle envers moi.

Ce fut trop pour la pauvre dame qui se leva d'un bond, attrapa son fils par la main (ce qui lui fit pousser un gémissement de douleur) et l'entraina hors de la salle d'examen.

Triomphant, House claudiqua jusqu'à la porte et mit sa main en porte-voix:

_ Et n'oubliez pas d'en informer le reste de la salle d'attente !

Il referma la porte, avala deux cachets de Vicodin et sourit.

Le diagnosticien eu à peine le temps de retourner s'assoir qu'un cri déchira le silence approximatif de l'hôptital.

_ HOOUUSE !

Cette journée n'était pas si pourrie, finalement.


End file.
